Beautiful
by LadyJae92
Summary: Kagome is betrothed to Sesshoumaru and destiny to be his forever. Now how do we tell them this?
1. Prologue

_**Prolouge**_

Once upon a time in the Feudal Era of Japan, there was a well. his well was different then any other well because this well was magical. Its magic far greater then any demon, witches, priest, or priestess could ever produce because this well would bring forth the strongest priestess who will save Japan from the most evil being to ever live.

This well will also bring the young Western lord the love of his life and the mother of his pups. This well will also bring the woman who will breed the strongest and pure blooded demons known to earth, who will have youki strong enough to have demons bow to their feet and be able to use pure holy power as well.

This well will bring a woman who is lovable and never judges another living being. This woman will defend the weak and fight for what is justice and fair. This well will change history as it is known.

This well will bring something beautiful to this land.....


	2. Not A Morning Person

_**Not A Morning Person**_

The sun was peaking over the mountains, which this country is particularly known for. The birds were chirping and the dew on the blades of grass looked like diamonds. Such a beautiful paradise to awaken in. That is, until it was ruined by yelling and ranting.

"Kagome! Are you ready!?" asked and yelled Inu Yasha.

"Excuse me?" Kagome hissed turning around looking at the boy with two triangles for ears.

A cool aura passed by the clearing the group was camping in.

"I..I asked were you ready," Inu Yasha stuttered answering the question while he felt a cold shiver run up his spine. The only other person, who could make him shiver like that, was his older half brother.

"Um, seeing as I was just awaken rudely by you five minutes ago, the answer is NO!" Kagome yelled at the fear stricken boy. You would think after the years of traveling with each other, Inu Yasha would know by now that Kagome was not a morning person. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood in the sidelines shaking their head. Even Kirara rolled her eyes. Inu Yasha had it coming.

"Listen just because you dont like waking up in the morning, doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch about it," Inu Yasha growled but regretting the words as the slipped out of his mouth. His ears automatically flattened on his head waiting for his punishment.

"And the count down begins," said Miroku who was timing when Inu Yasha would be pumbled to the ground.

"WHAT..." Kagome whipped her head around around staring at the hanyou.

"Chi..." said Sango who started off the countdown.

"DID..." Kagome continued staring with fire in her eyes.

"San..." said Shippo following the order in which the numbers go in.

"YOU..." Kagome took one step forward towards her prey.

"Mew (Ni)..." Kirara inputted knowing the daily routine of the morning.

"SAY!!!" Kagome screeched at the top of her lungs, looking as a lioness would when it is about to go for the kill.

"Ichi..." said Miroku, ending the countdown.

"OSWARII!"

"Oof!" Inu Yasha was subdued and as usual everyone went about their merry way starting the day

In the distance a certain Taiyoukai was rudely awaken by loud ranting and raving by a certain annoying group. Sometimes he believed his sensitive hearing was a curse in some ways. When he was able to drop his ward and retainer off in the palace, and try to get some sleep, he is interrupted by imbeciles who do not know how to wake amongst each other. Peaceful slumber is hard to come by, especially by some one of his caliber. Being the fair lord he is it is only right that he let the group know about their flaws.

Lord Seshoumaru arrived at the groups camp in no time. When he came upon his brothers rag tag group he as usual was welcomed by his brother in his fighting stance, growling, and holding on to tetsusaiga.

"Good morning Inu Yasha," said the long haired hansom demon, while he stared down his nose at his father's abomination to the world.

"You came all the way here to greet me asshole!" Inu Yasha yelled back at his step brother who he despised.

"No, I came here to tell you, and your group of the flaws of the way you awake in the morning." Seshoumaru then proceeded to punch Inu Yasha in the face so hard that Inu Yasha completely blacked out. "You all are most lucky that there is no demons surrounding this area, for if there were, you would have awaken to an early battle. And while we are on the subject of the area you are within, would anyone care to explain to me why you are camping out in my lands?" Lord Seshoumaru asked raising one dainty eyebrow and sneering at the rag tag group.

"Most apologies my lord," Miroku began, him being the most humble of the group. "We were exhausted from battling earlier yesterday and felt the need to camp here. Of course we will try our hardest to make sure it will not happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't," said Seshoumaru who was walking away.

"I dont understand why we can't camp here." said Kagome with her hands perched on her hip.

"Excuse me miko, I dont remember asking you what you understand, and what you can. You clearly do not understand your place in society or when to hold your tongue," Seshoumaru sneered at the young human who dared speak to him as if they are equals.

"Your right Lord Seshoumaru," Kagome started. "You did not ask me however I am rather telling you we were tired and rest here. This is such a small issue which does not call for us being looked down upon. No other lord in Japan acts this pity over a group of companions camping out in their land."

"Miko, once again you do not know your place. You speak a lot when it was you who was doing most of the screaming this morning which lead me here in the first place," Seshoumaru stated and burning a hole in her with his deep golden colored eyes. However, Kagome was acting balsey. She couldn't back down when her points was almost made.

"You are not God Seshoumaru..." Kagome was cut short when Seshoumaru appeared before her merely centimeters away

"You right I am not. However, you seem to believe that you are. You keep running off with that mouth of yours miko and it will get you sent to the underworld. You also seem to be begging me to run my claws through you."

Kagome gulped, swallowing hard trying to decide the best words to say. "I am not a morning person" Kagome whispered fear stricken.

"Neither am I. Dont scream unless it is I who is making you scream for me," Seshomaru whispered back then as fast as he was close to Kagome, he used the same speed to dissapear.

Kagome couldn't move. She could only think about how close she was to dying and also embarassed about what Seshoumaru said about her screaming for him.

Although she was a virgin she was not ignorant to sex and what happened while having sex. Kagome's heart was beating. Her face was beat read and there was a complete silence that held all of them.

Inu Yasha finally woke up from his ten minute coma

"Wheres that asshole? Why does my head hurt so bad? And Kagome why is your face so red?" Inu Yasha asked groggy.

The last question only made Kagome blush harder


	3. Realization

_**Realization**_

Miroku, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were on the move to go shard hunting or Naraku hunting, which ever one comes first. Kagome lingered in the back holding herself, mumbling about arrogant demons committing sexual harrasment.

'I cant believe he said that to me. I mean I know he wanted me to shut my mouth, but making a dirty joke like that was not called for' Kagome thought while she staring down at the forest floor. 'Besides he doesn't even like humans so what was the point of that comment.'

Although Kagome complained about the way Seshoumaru acted, she was mainly upset with herself and how she acted afterwards. Her heart beat became faster, her mouth became dry, and for a split second she thought of how it would feel to thrive under Seshoumaru while screaming out in ecstasy.

'NO! No, no, no, no!' Kagome was shaking her head quickly. 'There is no possible way that he could possibly want me.'

Kagome was so distracted that she ran into Sango's back.

"Gomen ne, Sango," Kagome quickly apologized. "I have not been functional since this morning." She blushed as soon as the words came out thinking about what Seshomaru said to her.

"Its okay Kagome, you want to talk about it? You seemed stressed out ever since that argument this morning. Whatever Seshomaru said must have you really angry," Sango offered looking at the woman who she considered her sister.

"No thats quite alright.I..I'm okay," Kagome answered in an unusal sqeaky voice.

"Alright you, out with it!" Inu Yasha yelled turning around and staring at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome looked confused and somewhat guilty at the deranged looking hanyou.

"Ever since you had that argument with Seshomaru, you've been distracted and mumbling under your breath," Inu Yasha explained. He then huffed continuing "You seem upset and your better when your not upset or moody," Inu Yasha finished off staring at the ground with a slight blush on his face.

"Aww that so sweet of you becoming concerned..." Kagome started what she though would be a heartfelt moment but was cut off by the insensitive jerk known as her friend.

"I'm just asking because you seem to distracted. We probably passed by a jewel shard and wouldn't know. You being a bitch and all, you seem to work better when you speak on the issues that upset you everyone knows that." Little did Inu Yasha know he buried himself. Poor idiot.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome growled out of her mouth.

"What now?" Inu Yasha wined knowing what was coming

"Oswarii! Oswarii!" Kagomed screeched

Just when Inu Yasha thought it was over, it just began. Sango being a bitch and all, felt that the last comment that came out of Inu Yasha mouth deserved Inu Yasha a good ass kicking. So being the emotional bitch and all she threw her bone boomerang at Inu Yasha's head.

"Hiraikotsu!!!" the demon slayer yelled at the top of her lungs while she dropped her weapon with all her weight.

"Ladies dont you think this is a little to harsh?" Miroku asked secretly afraid of the women himself.

"Why do you think we need to talk out our feelings to make it better?" Kagome turned around slowly, her eyes looked as if they were glowing.

"You know us being bitches and all.." Sango turned around and it looked as if she grew fangs.

Shivering with a cold chill running up and down his spin. Miroku shook his head learning quickly that he will not intervene in Inu Yasha's affairs.

* * *

'What is wrong with me' Seshoumaru questioned himself while he walked in the forest.

_'The miko is pure and full with power. She would make a beautiful mate. Her round hips and full breast. Kami she will make a great bed mate'_Seshoumaru's beast purred. _'You know you meant it when you said she is only allowed to scream if you make her scream'_

_'_No you meant it when you made that comment not myself. The fact that I allow you to let your thoughts be known at all means that your leash must be tightened' Seshoumaru growled to himself.

_'Lighten up pup. However, I believe that delicious miko is the women talked of in the prophecy that is supposed to save the lands of Japan and birth your pups.'_

_'_Wait you think the miko is the prophecy...my mate...the mother of my pups' Seshoumaru stood frozen in place while he argued with his subconscious mind.

'_Hai, you better hurry up pup and mate her before Inu Yasha takes her as his bitch,'_Seshoumaru's beast instigated knowing this would upset him more.

'He will not have her! If the miko is from the prophecy as you claim she is, then the insolent pup will know better to touching what is not his!' Seshoumaru growled out loud. If you were walking by the hansom cold demon lord, you would think he is insane.

_'Relax, I might be wrong..'_Seshoumaru's beast tried to console him.

'Hai, just like you try to convince me that that man we saw at the brothel was a female' Seshoumaru rolled his eyes thinking back to the time his beast got him to one of the many idiotic situations.

'_Hey he knows how to put on make up on really well. Besides you could hardly smell his masculine musk with all that perfume he sprayed onto himself. My senses were clouded and I thought it was a girl. Besides as soon as I seen a slight hint of a bulge I retreated'_his beast defended himself

_'_Hai you retreated all right leaving me to clean up the mess you created. Idiot sometimes I think Inu Yasha has a better thinking span then you do' Seshoumaru stated with all seriousness.

'_Convince yourself all you want you know you need me'_ Seshoumaru beast responded.

* * *

"You learn your lesson?!" Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha.

"Hai, please for everything that is good and holy please dont hit me anymore!" Inu Yasha begged with a black eye, a couple of cracked ribs, and a busted lip.

"What do you say?" Sango questioned, as a mother would when trying to teach her child manners.

"What do you mean what do I say, you two whipped my ass, not the other way around", Inu Yasha barely was able to wheeze out.

"What happened dog boy?" Kagome questioned taking a step forward about to start beating Inu Yasha some more.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. From now I will never make a sexist comment or make fun of your flaws" Inu Yasha said thinking what he said was an apology.

"That tears it!" Sango screamed as her and Kagome was about to start beating Inu Yasha sensless, but was grabbed by Miroku.

"Come on ladies. No matter how hard you hit him he's not going to learn anything. If anything beating him harder is making him stupider," Miroku tried to reason.

"Your right. Ok you guys lets go" Kagome said staring to walk away from Inu Yasha beaten body.

"Hey you guys, can we rest for a while?" asked the beaten hanyou.

"No what are you tired already, keep up will ya. Naraku is way more important then your well being...Or would you like to talk about your feelings. I know how talking might improve bitches performances" Kagome turned around with a smirk on her face.

Inu Yasha then turned his head weakly to Miroku. "Miroku you pussy why didn't you help?"

"Inu Yasha let me put it frankly, I'll get slapped for touching a females rump. I will get slapped for noticing a females I will not get my ass whipped for you stupidity," Miroku explained to his pain stricken friend.

Sango looked at the monk with her arms closed in front of her."I dont see how that is better monk."

"Uhh..." Miroku smiled nervously.

"Hey you guys lets catch up on all the walking we missed. I'm sure Inu Yasha is capable of catching up to us" Kagome stated as she walked away with the group following her.

Inu Yasha just layed on the floor looking pitiful, something he is used to doing.


	4. Dreaming Of You

_**Dreaming Of You**_

Sorry if I didn't make it clear in the last chapter. When the writing is in italics, thats when Seshoumaru's beast is talking. Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions just write.

Seshoumaru continued to debate with his beast, while he walked to visit the Bokusenou, to figure out whether or not this human was the woman stated in the prophecy.

'Lets make a bet if you are right' Seshoumaru tried to wager with his beast.

'_Ok lets here it' _Seshoumaru's beast spoke back with confidence.

'If Bokusenou says that you are wrong then you can no longer interfere with my life' Seshoumaru stated back.

'_Define interfere.'_

_'_No more brothels, no more speaking out your desires through me physically, and especially no more brothels!'

_'You said brothels twice,' _his beast answered back.

'Just wanted to make sure the point was made.'

'_Deal, so what happens if I am right?' _his beast answered back.

'Nothing' Seshoumaru snorted.

'_What the hell! Thats not fair. What kind of wager is that' _his beast growled back.

'Life is not fair, and if it was possible I would have ended yours a long time ago' Seshoumaru answered.

'_Fine because I know I am right I will take on your bet, however if I am right then you will take on any urges I give you without hesitation.' _Seshoumaru's beast threw out.

'No I do not agree to those terms' answered Seshoumaru

'_Is someone scared that they are wrong. Is someone afraid that they will have to remember how their beast proved them wrong. Is someone...' _his beast was cut off.

'Enough!' Seshoumaru snarled at his beast and out loud.

_'Naw thats alright. I can keep this up all day' _his beast teased knowing he would take the bait to shut him up.

'Fine. I agree to your terms as long as its nothing to outrageous. 'Seshoumaru said waiting for his beast reponse.

'_Aww. Then that doesn't make it fun' _his beast whined.

'Take it or leave it.'

_'Fine, you're on. So enjoy carrying out my deeds pup!' _his beast replied.

For some reason Seshoumaru felt like he made a deal with the devil himself. He had an eerie feeling that he was not going to like the end results of this situation.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled as she let loose the arrow.

They have been fighting this demon for a small portion of the day. Villagers were complaining about a lizard demon who destroyed their crops and harvest. The group agreed to get rid of the lizard demon, seeing it only as a minor task that could be handled. However, when Kagome felt a shard of the shikon jewel in the area, this mission was made their number one priority.

"Kaze No Kizu!" Inu Yasha screamed making his attack meet Kagome's arrow.

The combination a beautiful but deadly finish to their current foe.

"Yay we won!" Shippo jumped up and down with happiness,

"We Won?" Inu Yasha questioned the young kitsune. "We fought the demon you just hid behind Kagome's leg as usual.

Shippo then stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha.

"Why you little..." Inu Yasha began as he proceeded to pounce on the younger demon.

"C'mon you guys not now. We still have to purify the shard" Kagome stopped being the mediator of the group. "Inu Yasha can you pull the shard out of the demons neck."

"Yeah whatever," Inu Yasha grumbled walking away.

"Thanks Kagome" Shippo whispered.

"Anytime" Kagome winked.

The villagers came over praising the group for their good dead. To pay back the group for getting rid of the demon, the villagers offered the group food and a place to rest their head for the night. Being the pervert he is , Miroku asked ifthe girls could bathe him and spend the night with him. However, as usual, Sango hit Miroku and appologized for his comment.

The group let their guard down feeling no evil auras or any other shikon shards near by.

Every slept peacefully, except Kagome.

"Mmmmmm, that feels good," Kagome purred as she felt hands massage knots out of her shoulders. "Go lower this is soooo good"

"As you wish," the owner of the hands responded in a deep husky voice.

"Hai" Kagome sighed in contempt as she felt the hands grow bolder and kneed the stress out of her lower back. "Harder please, its so good."

"I imagine you saying that for me, but under different circumstances," the voice responded sounding even huskier then before.

Kagome jumped up to meet the owner of the mysterious hands. When she found out who it was she almost passed out from shock. It was Seshoumaru's gorgeous face staring at her. His eyes seemed to hold hers hostage as she couldn't find the strength to look away.

"It alright my love, we have enough time to make you scream for me" Seshoumaru said as he dipped his head close to her face as if he was going for a kiss. "And I'll make sure you scream loud enough for all of Japan to hear."

Kagome jumped up out of her sleep. Her face flushed and hands shaking.

"Oh my god. Thats the worse nightmare I ever had" Kagome whispered to herself. For the rest of the night she had a hard time going back to sleep afraid that she might see Seshoumaru again.


	5. You Lose!

"Oh what a surprise to see you Sesshoumaru, but then again I knew you were coming," the old demon tree replied when he knew Sesshoumaru was a few yards away from him.

"If you know when this Sesshoumaru was coming and if you know why this Sesshoumaru is here stop wasting this Sesshoumaru's time and this Sesshoumaru the answer he desires," Sesshoumaru answered back.

'_I think he knows our name is Sesshoumaru, jackass,'_ Sesshoumaru's beast replied.

'Damare!' Sesshoumaru snarled back in his head. 'Since I began this journey all I have heard is your constant bickering.'

'_Hey if I didn't know you I would say your'e crazy.'_

_"_It seems your beast has been getting on your nerves as of recently. Sesshoumaru you should know that the only time your beast comes out or bothers you is during mating season or when your beast has found your mate," Bokusenou replied satisfaction. "Since mating season has been through for a month so I have to assume the later."

"This is not the answer I seek," Sesshoumaru hissed through his teeth. The young lord wanted to throw a temper tantrum because of all the loops Bokusenou was making him go through to hear the answer he wanted. However, Sesshoumaru had to much pride to look like a pup who did not get his way. "I came because my beast believes that the miko that travels with my hanyou brother, is the female in the prophecy that is supposed to be my mate."

"And your beast is right," Bokusenou replied with a smile on his face.

"Surely you jest Bokusenou" Sesshoumaru hoped and prayed that this was a joke. He was more upset that he had to do what his beast bet him to do rather then mate with a human, even though to him that was no better.

"When have you known me to joke or jest with you, young lord of the West?" Bokusenou.

"....Kuso" Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath while he sulked away from Bokusenou.

'_You lose. Pup get ready to start doing whatever I say.'_

Kagome was still appalled by the dream she experienced last night. Of all the people she fantasized about her subconscious chose Sesshoumaru. Why? Inu Yasha she could understand because she used to have a crush on him. Maybe even Kouga seeing as he was always claiming he loved her. Heck, she could understand if she fantasized about Hojo. But why Sesshoumaru?

'Well he does have a nice body. He's extremely strong and although he has feminine features in his face, his attitude allows him to pull it in his favor.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Wait hell no. No! Why am I trying to advocate in his favor.'

Shippo looked at his mother while she was having a debate with herself since she woke up in the morning. "Okaa-san what's wrong?" Shippo asked.

"Nani?" Kagome asked, pulled out of her mental debate. "Oh nothing my love, just thinking is all."

"About what?" Shippo continued with his curious self.

"You know curiosity killed the cat" Kagome responded trying to change the subject.

"I am not a cat" Shippo said a little offended.

"Chuckling Kagome picked Shippo up. " I know my little kitsune."

"Oi! Kagome what's for breakfast?" Inu Yasha asked with his usual greedy self.

'Dirt if you keep yelling at me.' Kagome wanted to say so badly, but being her sweet and usual self she stayed calm and asked, "What is it that you were hoping to eat?"

"Anything," Inu Yasha said seriously.

"Well do we have any eggs left? If so maybe you can catch some fish that way we can have a hot meal," Kagome suggested, visualizing the meal in her head.

"Alright I'll be right back," the hanyou left with haste, trying to fill his never ending belly.

While the beloved hanyou left to retrieve some fish, everyone at camp did their part to contribute some way. Miroku and Shippo collected firewood, while Sango and Kagome went to work cleaning dishes. Soon after the fire was started and the eggs were fried, Inu Yasha came back with fish for everyone including Kilala. The day started out wonderful and although they were on a quest to destroy Naraku they hoped the day would be uneventful.

Sesshoumaru was pissed off. Not because he was destined to mate with a human but because his beast was right. Now he had to pay the repercussions for betting with his beast.

'_So now we find our mate and make it official'_

'No' was the simple response he gave back.

_'What do you mean no. That was not part of the deal' _the beast stated starting to get upset.

'That's not what I meant by no'

_'Then explain.'_

'You do not walk up to a woman and just claim her. You have to court her and prove to her that you are the best choice as her mate.'

_'She was promised to us years ago, who else could she possibly mate?'_

'She could be Inu Yasha's intended and the ookami seems to be infatuated with her'

_'You could simply challenge the ookami and the hanyou is no threat,' _ the beast stated with malice.

'Or we can court her, then mate her when I gain her trust. She is after all a ningen and not a youkai bitch.'

_'Hn, you are smart after all.'_

'For the last time shut the hell up, I'm seriously considering suicide.'

'_Oh please, cut the theatrics you have to much pride to that. Anyways when do you make her aware of your attentions.'_

'Soon I was going to pay Inu Yasha's rag tag group a visit tonight'

'Y_ou do not wait huh. Well no complaints here. The sooner the better.'_

'Hai.'

As they prepared for the night, Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies to go bathe. Kagome sent an invitation out to Sango, but Sango declined, claiming she did not want another incident with the monk peeking on them again. Although Sango's actions spoke different, Kagome thought that Sango secretly liked it and was flattered by the monk's pervertave harassment. After finding the river Inu Yasha pointed out Kagome quickly disrobed entered shivering thinking about how much she enjoyed hot springs. Kagome didn't mainly enjoy the hot springs because they were warm, but because it reminded her of the way she would be able to soak in her tub.

She did the usual while she was alone washed her hair twice with shampoo. Lathered her long locks with conditioner, she then let the conditioner set in her hair while she washed quickly trying not to get soap in her eye. Finished with that she dunked her whole body and hair off. Although she was cold, she enjoyed time by herself and decided to give herself ten more minutes of alone time. Although she was repulsed at the idea of who was in the dream, she couldn't lie and say she wasn't turned on. Thinking of the way Sesshoumaru touched and held her in her dream made her body feel warm. Bringing her arms up to her breast she cupped her breast and began to squeeze. Circling her areola she slide her finger to her nipples and gently pinched them. Kagome leaned her head back and moaned. The warmth in her body began to rise as a fire was rising in her body. Becoming bolder she began to slide her hand down to her stomach to douse the fire in her loins although it was already submerged in water. Right before she was about to bring herself out of pain, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Why pleasure yourself when I can do it for you?" a husky baritone asked.

Kagome's eyes met Sesshoumaru's. Her heart beat and the pain in her loins increased ten folds. Her body begged for hi touch, needed his touch. A small voice screamed that she alert the others of the situation she was in, but the loudest voice in her head begged that she let this male give her the release she needed. So she whispered six words, knowing his canine ears would cacth them.

"Onegai Sesshoumaru, it hurts so bad."

Got to read next chapter to see what happens with our favorite IY couple.


End file.
